Punisher
Punisher is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issues :Punisher: In the Blood #5: 30 Mar 2011 Current Issue :The Punisher #1: 03 Aug 2011 Next Issue :The Punisher #2: 24 Aug 2011 Status Monthly on-going series. The Punisher also appears monthly in the MAX series PunisherMAX. Characters Main Characters *'Frank Castle/The Punisher' - After his family died who were killed by the mob when they witnessed a Mafia gangland execution in New York City's Central Park, Vietnam vet Frank has dedicated his life to killing every mobster & gangster. - wikipedia Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines The Punisher #1 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Punisher: In the Blood #5 Past Storylines Collections Hardcovers *'Punisher War Journal, vol. 1: Civil War' - Collects War Journal #1-4. "With Civil War in full throttle mode, Frank Castle is feeling the heat. His safe houses have been raided and his munitions seized, and he’s square in the crosshairs of a Marvel Universe big gun who always gets his man. Until now, this wasn’t Frank’s war. But when spandex-clad baddies start carrying badges – well, let's just say that’s something the Punisher can’t abide." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785127755 *'Punisher War Journal, vol. 2: Goin' Out West' - Collects War Journal #5-9. "The Bushwacker has taken a hostage in the heart of Times Square. With every TV camera in the world rolling, it’s New York City’s biggest nightmare, and it’s coming down live. As G.W. Bridge watches the worst day of his life uncoil in real time, a lone beat cop is the only thing that’s keeping Bushwacker in check... and when Bushwacker demands to see Frank Castle... well, that’s when things get really interesting." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785128522 *'Punisher War Journal, vol. 3: Hunter/Hunted' - Collects War Journal #12-15. "With World War Hulk in full swing and New York shut off from the outside world, who's left to protect those left behind? Frank @#$%!@!* Castle, that's who - and he's none too thrilled. As the insatiable Mung the Unconveivable rampages alone through lower Manhattan, Frank and Clarke help a small band of refugees hold back his relentless onslaught." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785130217 *'Punisher War Journal, vol. 4: Jigsaw!' - Collects War Journal #18-23. "All the players are assembled...the stage is set...the lights are lowered... and a conspiracy 18 issues in the making begins. This is it: the ultimate revenge saga as designed and engineered by Punisher's arch-rival, Jigsaw! He's killed off the loose ends from Frank Castle's life before the Punisher; he's replacing him on the streets with a leaner, meaner psychotic; and now Jiggy's taking out everyone and everything that Castle holds dear and framing him for it. And this is just the bloody beginning." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785130225 *'Punisher War Journal, vol. 5: Secret Invasion' - Collects War Journal #24-26 & Annual #1. "With an alien armada laying the world to waste, Stuart 'Rampage' Clarke decides to make his move. Skrull Armageddon is just a backdrop for his ultimate revenge- against Tony Stark, against S.H.I.E.L.D., and against anyone that ever stood in his way. And what about Frank Castle? Where does The Punisher fit into Clarke's plans? It's the end of the world as we know it— time to cross some names off the old enemies list. Then, take a trip to the Helter Skelter Club — psychedelic hangout of every costumed wannabe, z-list villain and spandex tryhard in NYC. Its retro-tastic owner — Captain Pepper — has been up to his paisley-print elbows in bad business, but now he’s caught the attention of one decidedly ungroovy vigilante." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785131485 *'Punisher: Dark Reign' - Collects #1-5. "One man with one bullet, in the right place, at the right time, can change the world. That's why the Punisher is perched atop a building on the Jersey shore with a high-powered Skrull rifle, his crosshairs trained on a target in Midtown Manhattan. But who is his target -- and why? One thing's for sure: They're anything but helpless. Someone is watching their back. Someone big. Enter: The Sentry!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785139974 *'Punisher: Dead End' - Collects #6-10 & Annual #1. "The Hood’s crime organization has infected the entire world, and nowhere is it more prevalent than the street of New York where, hidden within the decaying husks of abandoned buildings, the Hood has built his secret empire out of everyone’s sight… including Norman Osborn’s. The Punisher is the one man standing between the new kingpin of crime and total domination, but in order to save his city from the decay and corruption, Frank Castle will first have to survive the rage of—The Dealy Dozen!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785142789 *'Punisher: Franken-Castle' - Collects #11-21, plus Dark Reign: The List – Punisher and Dark Wolverine #88-89. "The Punisher is dead, so who, or what, is the giant patchwork monster skulking through the tunnels under New York? And what do those strange armored Japanese hunters tracking him want? Criminals are no longer being killed; they are simply vanishing into thin air. Listen closely, you can hear their pleas far below the streets. Those forgotten by society have a new protector. The Legion of Monsters has found a new leader. Battle not with monsters, lest ye become a monster." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785147543 Trade Paperbacks *'Punisher War Journal, vol. 1: Civil War' - Collects War Journal #1-4. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785123156 *'Punisher War Journal, vol. 2: Goin' Out West' - Collects War Journal #5-9. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785126368 *'Punisher War Journal, vol. 3: Hunter/Hunted' - Collects War Journal #12-17. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785126643 *'Punisher War Journal, vol. 4: Jigsaw!' - Collects War Journal #18-23. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785129642 *'Punisher War Journal, vol. 5: Secret Invasion' - Collects War Journal #24-26 & Annual #1. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785131701 *'Punisher: Dark Reign' - Collects #1-5. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785140697 *'Punisher: Dead End' - Collects #6-10 & Annual #1. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785141626 *'Punisher: Franken-Castle' - Collects #11-21, plus Dark Reign: The List – Punisher and Dark Wolverine #88-89. - WorldCat - ISBN 078514420X *'Punisher: In the Blood' - Collects In the Blood #1-5. "Cyber sensei Henry Russo is back, keeping Frank proficient with an eye in the sky. Others are back, as well - two of Frank's most sadistic enemies united in a new vindictive plot: Enter the Jigsaw Bothers." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785151818 History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Greg Rucka. Artist: Marco Checchetto The Punisher created by Gerry Conway, Ross Andru & John Romita, Sr. Publishing History First published in 2006. A previous Punisher War Journal series was published for 80 issues from 1988–1995. Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :The Punisher #2: 24 Aug 2011 :The Punisher #3: 07 Sep 2011 :The Punisher #4: 05 Oct 2011 News & Features * 07 Jul 2011 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=33152 Rucka Pulls Punisher Into the Marvel U] * 07 Jan 2010 - Word Balloon: Rick Remender & Tony Moore: Frankencastle * 23 Dec 2009 - CBR TV: Rick Remender (video) * 14 Dec 2009 - War Rocket Ajax Episode 16 – Core Universe w/ Rick Remender (audio) * 18 Nov 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/091118-Punisher-Remender.html Putting the Punisher Back Together With Rick Remender] * 08 Jun 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/060908-Punisher-Remender.html Reaching a "Dead End": Rick Remender on The Punisher] * 05 Jun 2009 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=21484 Scourging the Underworld: Rick Remender Talks Punisher] * 05 Apr 2009 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=20682 Remender on Punisher, Marvel Exclusive] * 18 Mar 2009 - The Osborn Supremecy: Punisher * 06 Mar 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/php/video/player.php?aid=26479 Punisher & Fear Agent: Rick Remender] (video) * 04 Feb 2009 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=19850 The Commentary Track: Punisher #2] * 30 Dec 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=19322 Out with a Bang: Andy MacDonald on Punisher War Journal] * 05 Dec 2008 - Marvel Memoir: The Punisher * 28 Oct 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/081028-remender-punisher.html #1 With a Bullet - Rick Remender Talks New Punisher Series] * 12 Mar 2008 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=149869 Fraction & Remender Talk Punisher War Journal] * 05 Mar 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=13244 JIGSAW: Fraction & Remender talk Punisher War Journal] * 02 Oct 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=12010 Hunting the Hunter: Fraction talks Punisher War Journal] * 10 Aug 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=124769 WW Chicago: Cory Walking on Tackling Punisher War Journal] * 12 Apr 2007 - Wordballoon: Matt Fraction, and The Punisher's One Man War (audio) * 01 Mar 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=9831 Soldiering On: Fraction Talks Punisher War Journal] * 14 Feb 2007 - Matt Fraction: Funerals, Punisher & Iron Fist * 08 Feb 2007 - Matt Fraction: Far-From-Predictable Writer * 18 Mar 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=6926 WWLA Day Two: Matt Fraction talks Punisher: War Journal] Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:The Punisher War Journal Category:Super-Hero